Sora's Fight
by animefreak5483
Summary: My first posted fan fic! Basically a Taiora! I luv Taioras! Sora recieves an email from a weird source and decides to check it out. She goes to teh digital world alone... only to find trouble.


Sora's fight  
  
Disclaimer- Simply put I don't own Digimon. I am using the characters from the 1st and 2nd season in my own little story.  
Sora POV-   
  
Why did I have to be so stupid? I should have never come back here. They always say that your life flashes before you as you die. Well, it's true. I should know. My life from when I was a toddler up until yesterday has been playing inside my mind. Well I guess that means I'm going to die… well. You could say that. How did I get here and where is here exactly… well it's a long story full of one bad decision after another.  
Sora why? Why did you have to be so self-confident? Courage? No, that's Tai's department. I guess hanging around with him so much rubbed off on me. But my 'specialty' is love- a bunch of good love does me now.   
As I lay here my wrists and legs bound together and chained to a cold slab of metal, I wish I would have just deleted that email and never had read it. I wouldn't be in this mess I find myself now. I remember that day like it was yesterday… well that's because it was yesterday in the real world. But here in the digi-world it was only a few days ago that I came back here.   
  
-  
It wasn't a rainy day or anything like that. In fact it was the fourth day of summer vacation.  
  
I had just woken up from my first full night's sleep since school let out, (oh by the way my name is Sora). I was in a good mood, and everything looked like it would be a perfect day. After I finally rolled out of my bed, I walked over to my computer, which was on the desk. I stretched and yawned as I turned it on.   
'Better check my email. Mimi has probably emailed me since last night's instant messenger conversation.' I thought. My computer loaded quickly and I opened my inbox. There were literally a hundred new messages. Most were those evil forwards.   
'I hate forwards! Note to self- MURDER the friends that send me them.' I continued to look at the messages. Yep, there were ten new emails from Mimi, in America.  
"Poor Mems." I muttered as I read the letters. She was having boy troubles again. She really liked Michael, but then she also had a thing for Izzy. Being in America really made things more complicated. And she's asking me for advice? Oh man, I'm no help when it comes to love triangles. In fact I'm in the middle of my own boy troubles at the moment. Love- it sure knows how to mess up friendships! Tai and I have been best friends forever- and now he's changed. The friendship just doesn't feel the same, he wants more. Same way with Matt. I feel horrible- I'm the reason for two best friends fighting.  
I don't know how to reply to her emails, so I didn't at the moment. As I continued to filter through my inbox there was one email that caught my eye. It was addressed to "The Bearer of the Crest of Love." I haven't been called that in a long time. So of course I was going to open it- curiosity killed the cat- and well I guess you could say that in the end my curiosity killed me, or will kill me soon.  
I clicked on the subject line and a short message popped up:  
  
The Bearer of the Crest of Love,  
Your assistance is required in the immediate removal of Datamon.  
You know the location. HURRY!  
  
Sora  
  
If the message wasn't confusing enough it surely was after I saw who sent it to me. It was signed by…me? But one thing was for sure; when I heard the word 'Datamon,' shivers were sent down my spine.  
The last time I saw that particular evil digimon was in the pyramid. I was kidnapped and he created a copy of me. Then I almost fell into that black void, but Tai came and saved me… wait… the copy of me… but I thought it was deleted… or could it have been somehow saved and then after the digi-world was reloaded, like after all of us beat Malomyotismon, it could have been recovered. Right? Oh wow. I've spent way too much time with Izzy, all this computer stuff is making my head spin. But if my theory was correct, that would explain the name. So my clone was 'alive' and running. And it needed my help… but why?  
I left my computer for a while. I needed to think… this was urgent. I grabbed the phone and started dialing numbers.  
  
"Hello Kamiya residence." A woman's voice answered. It was Tai's mom.  
"Hi, Mrs. Kamiya. It's Sora. Is Tai home by any chance?"  
"Oh hello dear. Tai? No, sorry he ran out early this morning. Should I have him call you back?"  
"Um, sure. Thanks. Bye!"  
Ok- no Tai. I started to punch other numbers. Matt was at his band's practice. TK, Kari, and Davis were out doing something. Joe was in summer session for med school. Yolei was out stalking Ken, Cody was practicing with his grandpa off in the woods somewhere, Mimi was out shopping and in America, I might add. Which left Izzy…  
"Please Izzy, for once pick up the phone," I pleaded as I heard the rings.  
"Hello Izzy speaking."  
"Oh thank GOD you're there."  
"I'm not home at the moment…"  
"Damn answering machine." I screamed as I cursed under my breath.  
"You know the drill!"   
"Hi Izzy, it's Sora- Um, well since you're not home- and no one else is either- I'll have to deal with this on my own. But I wanted to let you know about this weird email I got. I'll try and send it to you. Maybe it'll make sense to you. Well talk to you later. Bye."  
  
Well, I'm on my own… I told myself.  
I returned to my room and dug through all the junk in my closet looking for a backpack. I was going to need it to carry supplies for my journey to the digital world. I finally found it, and I started to gather things. Food, water, a rope, my trusty Swiss army knife, that Tai gave me for my birthday a long time ago, along with other various survival stuff. I changed into a comfortable pair of jean shorts and a tank top. I pulled my auburn locks into a high ponytail and returned to my room.  
"Ok, let's do this! I can do this!" I was getting myself pumped up. I didn't exactly know what I was going to face, but one thing is for sure. Datamon was going down. Hey revenge can be a good thing. And besides, I'll be able to prove I can take care of myself.   
I looked at the message once more. It said I would know the location. Well, I guess that means the pyramid and surrounding area, right? I hate riddles. But that would be the logical spot for Datamon to be. I brought up the digi-gate program Izzy had put on my computer. I plotted a course to that sector. Nothing read abnormal form the screen, but I'd have to find out for myself.   
I took a deep breath and exhaled. "Digi-port OPEN!" I said and the gate flickered open. Instantly I was sucked into the computer. Before I knew where I was, the harsh wind blew sand at me. I hated that desert area. And now I remembered why. With my backpack on my back, I trudged through the sand towards the pyramids. It didn't take me long to get there. It was empty. I slowly walked through the corridors and passageways. The firewalls were gone now, and I easily made my way to Datamon's lab. I knew the way. I had always had nightmares of that place, ever since the incident. My heart was beating faster as I got closer.   
I walked quietly into the main room. I didn't see datamon, or my clone, but I gasped as I saw all our digimon chained to the wall.  
"Oh my God! Biyomon!" I yelled as I ran to her side.  
"Sora? What are you doing here?"  
"I got this email, and.. What happened guys?" I said as I tried to pull her restraints off.  
"We don't know! All of a sudden we were here." Augomon said as he struggled in vain to break the restraints.   
"I can't break them. They are too strong." I said. I was powerless to help them.  
"Why are you all alone?" Biyomon asked.  
"Ya, where's Tai and the others?" Augomon questioned.  
"I couldn't get a hold of anyone else. I'm all there is for now." I tried to reassure them. "Hey, my knife. It has a lock pick!" I said as I pulled out my knife. I began to fiddle with Biyomon's restraints. One opened. There was a cheer as I got the other one open and she was free. I hugged her tightly. "Ok, now for the others." I went to work on Augomon's chains next. I was just finishing his, when I heard a noise from behind me.   
The next thing I remember was Biyomon yelling 'watch out.' It was too late. A fist rammed me in the stomach. I doubled over in pain. I looked up at the person responsible for the attack. My eyes opened wide with shock as I saw my clone standing before me.   
The expression on my clone was void. There was no expression. Just a blank look. She was preparing for another attack when Biyomon and Augomon jumped on her.   
"Run Sora!" Biyomon cried as she was flung off my double. Augomon was cast aside as well. I quickly jumped out of the way of the 'Sora on a rampage.'   
"What is going on?" I yelled at my clone. "I came to help you! Why are you attacking me?" My clone didn't respond. She just came after me again. By now Biyomon had digivolved into Bridramon. But it was no use. My clone was powerful. Almost too powerful. Augomon and the others were helpless without their partners.   
"Birdramon!" I screamed as she digivolved further into Graudamon. "How can she be so powerful?" I tried to rapidly send distress emails to everyone, but they didn't go through. I started to run through the pyramid with Augumon at my side. He didn't want to leave me defenseless, he said. Once we got inside the maze area of the pyramid we soon got lost. Now we were just running to get away from the clone. Apparently Graudamon had been defeated. Because my clone was gaining on us fast.  
"Oh shit! Agumon, it's a dead end!" I said as I saw the hall come to an abrupt end. "Quick turn back!" But it was too late. The emotionless crimson eyes of my clone glowed at the entrance of the hallway. "So you want a fight? Well I'll give you a fight." I said as I put up my fists and took a fighting stance. Agumon was in front of me. He went flying soon. It was now just my clone and me. The clone had changed since it was created. It wasn't a replica of the younger me, it looked exactly like the older me, but in the jeans, yellow shirt and hat I wore in the old days. It stopped in front of me. I didn't wait for it to attack. I hit first, a right hook to the face. It didn't faze her. So I did an upper cut to the same general area. Still not a flinch. Except I could see a few wires loosen and spark. But before I could get another hit in, I was sent sailing. I flew and hit the wall. It hurt badly. I just didn't just sit there, I was up again. I was determined to go down fighting. We were engaged in hand-to-hand combat, I was holding my own for the most part. But she was much stronger than I was. In a single blow, I was down on the ground. My nose was bleeding, and I must have had black and blue marks all over. Finally my body gave out and I fell to the ground, and passed out.  
  
-  
  
When I finally came to, I was staring up at the ceiling. I tried to move, but I was chained to the cold slab of rock, I find myself on now. My arms were bound and chained to the table above my head, where as my feet were the same at the bottom. I felt the cold on my skin; it sent shivers up and down my body. The digimon were still chained up, Yokomon was in a tighter cage now, with Augomon. I knew I was in trouble. I began to struggle to get free. But it was no use. I heard a laugh from the corner, as those eyes opened and my clone slowly walked to me.  
"What… what do you want?" I managed to say. I was trembling now. She didn't respond. "Damn it why the hell don't you answer me!" I screamed with rage. My clone smirked. It was the first real expression I had seen on her face. She came closer. "Where's datamon, and why did you say you needed my help?" I demanded.  
"Datamon is dead." My clone said in my voice, but it seemed darker. Or maybe it was just that I wasn't use to hearing my voice form anyone other than me.   
"Why did you bring me here?"  
"I need you." Was all she said, as she turned and walked over to the machines that were on the opposite wall. She picked up some gadget and returned to my side. It was some kind of hat like device. She tired to put it on my head. I moved my head as much as I could. She was annoyed by my defiance. With one hand she grabbed my throat and squeezed tight. My head stopped moving and she was able to force the device on my head. She stood there, her hand still on my throat. I was gasping for air now. She let go and walked back to the controls.  
"What are you going to do?" I questioned as I sucked in air to try and steady my breathing.  
"Like I said I need you." She looked over at me. I peered deep into her eyes. There was something about them that told me what ever she was doing wasn't going to be good.  
"In order for me to become real," she continued. "I will need certain aspects of the real Sora."  
"What?" I cried. I didn't like the sound of her trying to become 'real.'  
"In a sense I will be taking your soul, your essence and transferring them to me."  
"But.. That'll"  
"Kill you? Yes, I am quite aware of that and I am fully open of your sacrifice."  
"No way!" I started to struggle against the bonds that held me.  
"Don't worry. I'll go slow so you will be able to feel your spirit leaving you."  
"That's not what I wanted to hear. Why are you doing this?"  
"Because I was created."  
"That's no reason to kill someone!"  
"But those were my prime directives, before my creator was deleted. You are no longer necessary." She went back to punching buttons on the computer. I looked to the digimon for help. All I got were sad eyes of the powerless creatures. Poor Yokomon, she was powerless too. She had used up all her energy. I wanted to cry. I was about to die, and I was alone.  
"I love you Yokomon. You were the best friend I could ever have." Tears began to well up in my eyes, as I saw her trying to break out of her cage. "Tell everyone, 'good bye' for me will you Augomon? Especially Tai." The little orange digimon was crying too. I sighed a long sigh. I thought of my friends and loved ones I would miss.   
My clone walked back towards me, she now had a similar device resting upon her head. She connected a few wires between us. This is where my life flashed before me. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the end. But one face kept popping into my head. It was the face of my best friend since I was five. Tai, did that mean I really did love him? Well I smiled, as it would be to late to actually tell him, now.   
"Your sacrifice is appreciated." Were the last words my clone said to me. I vaguely remember hearing my name being screamed out by all the digimon, before a deep pain gripped down my body.   
"I love you Tai." were the last words whispered from my lips, as a tear ran down my cheek. Everything went dark as the pain surged and I passed out.  
  
-  
(Sora's POV ends- back in real world)  
  
Tai was out playing soccer in the park by himself. When suddenly he felt a strange pain. He sunk to his knees. He had never felt this feeling before. It was as if a part of him was dieing. He struggled to his feet and walked over to a bench where his things were sitting. He heard his pager going off. It was Izzy. It said it was urgent and he wanted Tai to meet him at Sora's place. 'Why at Sora's' he thought to himself. But he forced himself to get up and start running over there. The pain was suddenly gone now. He ran up the stairs to her apartment. Izzy was pounding on her door.  
"Hey Izzy, what's up?" Tai said.  
"Tai we have a big problem. Sora said something about a strange email, and she went to the digi-world by herself."  
"What?" Tai screamed. He began to pound on her door as well. No answer. He bent down and pulled a brick out from the wall near the door.   
"What are you doing?" Izzy inquired. Tai had pulled the brick out of its place and pulled out a set of keys from the hole.  
"Spare set of keys," he said, as he unlocked the door and entered. "Sora? Mrs. Takenouchi?" He yelled into the empty apartment. He went straight for Sora's bedroom. "Izzy the computer's on." Izzy soon followed him in to the room. Tai was looking at the weird email now that was still up on the screen.  
"This is what she was talking about. But what does it mean, she knows the location?" Izzy said.  
"Datamon?" Tai's mind flashed back to the day he almost lost Sora. "That bastard is back? But how?"  
"And the email is signed 'Sora'? Interesting." Izzy scratched his head.   
"We have to go and help her!" Tai said as he pulled up the digi-port once again.  
"But where is she?"  
"The pyramid!" There was anger in Tai's voice as he brought up the area. "Let's go!"  
"Shouldn't we tell the other's?"  
"Later, she needs us! Digi-Port OPEN!" Tai instantly was transported to the exact spot Sora had been taken to. Izzy followed shortly after.   
"Wait up Tai!" Izzy shouted as he saw Tai trudging quickly through the desert towards the pyramid.   
They didn't speak as they entered the pyramid. Tai knew the exact way. This place had haunted him for years. He almost lost her, and he wasn't going to lose her now. Tai stopped as he say the discarded backpack lying on the floor. It was Sora's sure enough. Izzy looked inside, it had Sora's name written on the inside. He looked up at Tai with concerned eyes.   
"We better keep going, I bet she's in the lab." Tai said as he picked up the bag and continued to walk. It seemed to take forever as they silently walked through the maze. They finally entered the main room. The first thing they saw was the digimon chained up. Tai's eyes wandered the room. He gasped as he saw Sora lying bound to the stone table. He ran to her side.  
"Sora? Sora! Wake up." He held her head. He gently was tapping her. Her body was still warm and the blood that ran down her face was fresh. Izzy came over and tried to find a pulse. Tai set his ear against her chest… nothing. He began to wail like he was in extreme pain. He ripped the chains that bound his Sora to the table. He and Izzy started to do CPR, but nothing helped. Tai just cradled her limp body in his arms. Tears came rushing out of both his and Izzy's eyes. While Tai rocked her in his arms, Izzy went to attend to the digimon. He found Sora's knife, and began to free the digimon. Yokomon and Augomon ran to Tai. He was bawling loudly now as he sat on the floor. The digimon could do nothing but hang their heads in shame at their failure to save her. Yokomon had tried to digivolve, but there seemed to be something that restrained her from doing so. After all the digimon were freed Izzy returned to Tai's side. Izzy fell to his knees.   
"If only I had gotten home twenty minutes earlier." He began to cry once again. Tai was still in shock, as he held his love's body in his hands. He didn't want to let go.  
"So heart warming. It almost makes me want to cry, if I could." A voice so familiar spoke up.   
At first Tai thought Sora was talking. He stared at her peaceful angelic face.  
"No idiot, she's very much dead." the voice said again. Izzy stood up and looked around.  
"Show yourself!" He demanded to the voice.  
"As you wish." The clone said as she walked into the light. Tai and Izzy gasped.   
"Sora?" Tai said in disbelief. "But…" He looked at the body he held.  
"Your Sora is there, but I am the new and improved Sora." She laughed evilly. "I needed to sacrifice the real Sora in order to make me complete. One could say I took the one thing humans have above all other creatures."  
"So you somehow were able to remove her soul?" Izzy said. "But who are you?"  
"She's the clone Datamon created." Tai said as he gently set Sora's body on the ground and he stood up. "You're going to pay for what you did to Sora!"   
The clone laughed. "I'd like to see that. I am stronger than all of your digimon, and I was able to defeat your Sora. She did put up a good fight." The clone smiled evilly. Tai was burning with rage as he ran towards the clone. His fists were white with fury. The clone was able to put up a shield to his attacks. She sent Tai flying backwards. The clone came closer and sent Izzy and the rest of the digimon backwards in a rush of energy. She was about to take another hit at Tai when Sora's limp body started to glow a beautiful pink. The clone grabbed her head and screamed out as if she was in pain. Tai stood up and looked at what was going on.   
"Izzy, is there anyway we can put Sora's soul back into her real body?" Tai asked quickly.  
"It's plausible if the clone was able to take it out, it could be put back by reversing the process. It seems that Sora is not fully dead yet."  
"Ya, I feel her inside the clone." Tai said.  
"What is this?" The clone shrieked. "Why am I not able to kill him?" She was staring at Tai. Her face had the expression of hatred, but Tai could see a glimpse of love in her eyes. He knew Sora was there inside. After several minutes of internal struggle the clone regained composure. She turned back to the others who were looking at her in shock and disbelief. "What is this I feel towards you?" She snarled. She took a step forward and ran towards Tai as if to run him through with a power surge. But as she was just about to hit him, she slumped on the ground. Again she was wailing with pain. Sora's body continued to glow where Tai had left her.  
"That a girl Sora! Fight it." He said as he knelt down by the clone of his Sora.  
"Be careful Tai!" Izzy warned. "I'm calling the others, we need help, since the digimon can't digivolve."  
"Sora. It's me, Tai. I'm here." He held the clone's face now and peered into its eyes. They were still dull compared to Sora's sparkling orbs, but Tai knew she was in there. "Fight it, I know you can beat her." The clone slapped him away, and raged out of control. Powerful surges were flying everywhere. The mechanical sockets were sparking now.   
"Izzy, let's get over to that machine and see if we can reverse the process and get our Sora back." Izzy nodded and they ran towards the console. There they found the hat-like devices.  
"I believe it used these to transfer the energy." Izzy said, giving one to Tai. We need to get this on the clone and this one on Sora. Tai quickly ran towards Sora's body. He tenderly set it on her head, as he picked her up and brought her nearer the computer. He set her sitting against the computer side panel.   
"Now for the clone." He said picking up the other one. He looked to see where it was. It was still out of control. Tai ran quickly over to it and rammed it to the floor. "Sorry Sora, but we need to do this." He put the device of its head. And held it's arms as he pushed the clone towards the computer. "Hurry Izzy." Tai groaned as he was struggling to contain the clone. Izzy seemed to figure out how to reverse the process. He connected the two Soras with the wires and crossed his fingers as he turned on the switch.  
Tai could feel the painful surge of energy run through the clone. He let go because the pain was too great. The clone once again let out an ear-popping shriek. Tai's eyes returned to Sora's body now. It didn't look like anything was happening. Except that a single tear rolled down her cheek. Suddenly a huge burst of light came out blinding everyone. Sora's body was jolted and fell to the floor. As Tai and Izzy regained their sight the clone was on the floor in pieces. Tai ran to Sora's side. Blood was flowing once again. And Tai's heart jumped for joy as he felt her heart pumping. He turned her over, and saw her chest moving up and down.   
"Izzy, she's breathing!" Tai yelled with joy. He hugged Sora tightly. As she moaned in pain.  
  
-  
(Back to Sora' POV)  
  
Then just as suddenly as I was out, I was staring up at Tai and Izzy. Both of them were looking down on me, as I weakly opened my eyes. Tai was crying. I tried to give him a faint smile to reassure him I was fine.   
"What happened?" I said softly.  
"Sora, we were so worried." Izzy replied.   
"I'm fine." I said as I tried to move. "The clone… it…"  
"Don't worry, it's over." Tai said as he tenderly brushed a strand of hair off my face. His touch shocked me. I had never known his touch to be so loving.  
Soon a rush of people came running into the lab. It was Kari, Davis, and TK.  
"Izzy, we got the email, we came as fast as we could." TK said as they crowded around me, Tai and Izzy.  
"Sora are you ok?" Kari asked as she knelt down by my feet. I smiled back at her.   
Tai was wiping the blood off my face now with his shirtsleeve he ripped off. His touch felt good, I had never felt this side of Tai before.   
"Can we go home?" I murmured up to him. He smiled.  
"Yes, let's get you home." He gently picked me up. I felt safe in his arms as I rested my head on his shoulder. He started to walk out of the pyramid. The others stood and looked at the remains of my clone. Izzy tried to explain what had happened.   
In no time we were back in my room. And I deposited gently into my bed.  
"Do you want to go to the hospital?" Tai asked, he was concerned.  
"No, I'll be just fine." I said as I took his hand. "Thank you." The other's had left us, I don't recall exactly when, but soon it was just Tai and me. I rested my head on my pillow, and he pushed my chair next to the bed.   
"Sora…" Tai started. "I thought I had lost you again." I raised my hand to his lips to silence him.  
"I love you Tai." I said as I began to cry. "I finally realized it, I have always loved you." His eyes went wide as he heard me utter the words he dreamed I'd say. He smiled.  
"I love you too." Was all he said, as he pulled close and we joined our lips for our first kiss. From that moment I knew that Tai and I were meant for each other. I felt bad for Matt, but he would soon get over it. He really was a good friend to me, but we were just not meant to be. As for Tai and I, well we were connected somehow. We had always been. It was because we were soul mates. And I wouldn't have it any other way…THE END 


End file.
